Quest:7 Goblins - Epilogue - The Moss-Covered Idol
General Information Part of the 7 Goblins saga. * As you defeat (via killing, capturing, OR making an agreement with) each goblin in each part of the 7 Goblins series, a red flame tattoo appears on your wrist. * You can discover the Moss-Covered Idol before you even start the 7 Goblins Series, or at any time during the quests, even at the end of all. To find it, travel to the Old North Wood and Explore the wood until you stumble upon the location. * You can use Divination (30+) to find out more about the idol, but you'll get no experience for it. You can choose to approach the idol or examine its base. Tips Very straightforward adventure. You approach the statue seven times and fight an increasingly powerful undead goblin the first six. The goblin demands and receives a particular item from you on the last approach, and in return you get some fairly decent rewards. Prerequisites * Quest:The Caves of Westwold ** Quest:7 Goblins - Part I - The Hills North and West ** Quest:7 Goblins - Part II - The Tamer of Wolves ** Quest:7 Goblins - Part III - Tarungar the Axe ** Quest:7 Goblins - Part IV - An Unlikely Captive ** Quest:7 Goblins - Part V - The Fence ** Quest:7 Goblins - Part VI - The Search for Malmekko ** Quest:7 Goblins - Part VII - The Altar of Malice You can get to the place and progress through the quest after each adventure, but you can't complete it until you've beaten Walkthrough The idol is a noted location in the Old North Wood in Northwest Tysa. If you haven't found it already, you may need to explore the wood until you find it, and may as well complete the other quests in the area at the same time. Approaching the idol before you've completed just gives you a description of the idol, and has no other effect. * Each time you approach the idol, a phantasmal figure of a hammer-wielding undead goblin champion will appear and attack you. After you defeat it, it will dissolve back into the mists and a flame tattoo matching the one on your wrist will appear on the base of the idol. With each tattoo, the phantasmal figure will become more corporeal. You can go to the moss-covered idol each time you receive a new tattoo or wait until later to have several encounters, or even all of them, at once. You can only find the figure as many times as flame tattoos you have on your wrist. * You must defeat him six times. * Difficulty: When the statue has: ** No tattoos (1st fight): entirely incorporeal . ** 1st tattoo: One legged . ** 2nd tattoo: both legs . ** 3rd tattoo: both legs and one arm . ** 4th tattoo: both arms and legs . ** 5th tattoo: same + half of torso . When the statue has 6 tattoos the fully manifested undead goblin will appear and demand the The Hand Of Tekkuruk. The only option is to hand over the Hand. Once you hand over the hand you receive: * Permanent +2 MR gain * Permanent +2 SP gain You also lose all of the flame tattoos you received during the previous 7 Goblins quests. For completing the adventure you get: * +3072 general experience, * +512 experience to all skills & powers. Rewards * 390 to 396 combat XP for beating the undead goblin 6 times. * Final Rewards for completing 7 Goblins: ** Permanent +2 MR gain, ** Permanent +2 SP gain, ** +3072 general experience, ** +512 experience to all skills & powers. Category:Ways to alter your base stats